<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vagabond by Trenchcoat_Impala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927037">Vagabond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trenchcoat_Impala/pseuds/Trenchcoat_Impala'>Trenchcoat_Impala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, canon divergent from season 9, human!Cas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trenchcoat_Impala/pseuds/Trenchcoat_Impala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic takes place during the events of season 9 but is canon divergent, where instead of April finding Cas, Sam and Dean come to his rescue and Dean and Cas discover their feelings towards each other are shared.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Castiel, Destiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vagabond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I watched 'I'm no angel' last night with my friend and I started thinking about how Sam and Dean should have found Cas before April did and how it would have been perfect if Gadreel didn't ask Dean to tell Cas to leave.</p><p>You can also read on my <a href="https://trenchcoatimpala.tumblr.com/post/636807828249640960/vagabond">tumblr</a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean was growing nervous, worried they wouldn’t be able to find him in time, worried that someone else would get to him first, and it must have shown on his face because Sam glanced over at him as they drove and shifted in his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find him, Dean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if we don’t?” Dean asked, the windshield wipers beat against the glass in front of him, echoing his drumming heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Sam reassured him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam, the angels are after him, if they get to him first-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They won’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t know that,” Dean argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure we’ll-” Sam suddenly trailed off, eyes fixed outside the window. “Wait, Dean, pull over.” Dean saw him just a moment after Sam did and he slammed on the breaks so hard the tires squealed and the car swerved slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the side of the road, a figure was hunched, hood drawn up over his head, arms wrapped around himself as he shivered against the cold. Dean was out of the car in seconds, rushing towards his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas?” Dean asked as he approached. The figure raised his head and Dean caught a glimpse of blue eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean could have sunk to the ground in relief right there, but he forced himself forward until he was standing beside Cas, a hand on his arm to help him stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you find me?” Cas asked through a cough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter,” Dean replied. Cas fell into his side and Dean supported him, helping him towards the car.  “Sammy, get the blanket from the trunk!” Dean shouted over the rain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas’ steps were shaky and Dean tried not to think about what kind of trouble Cas had been in since he last saw him, how sick he probably was and malnourished. Dean helped Cas into the car and Sam handed him the blanket as well as Dean’s duffel bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll drive,” Sam said. “We should get back to the bunker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded, hardly paying attention to Sam, he only had eyes for Cas. “Alright, why don’t you get out of that wet jacket,” Dean said as he opened up his duffel bag to pull out a clean shirt and the mini first-aid kit he kept there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas shoved his jacket off, but his hands were shaking as he tried to undo the buttons. Dean’s eyes caught sight of the bloody rag wrapped around Cas’s arm, blood dampening the arm of his shirt. He felt his chest ache at the sight; Cas didn’t deserve this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me help,” Dean said as he slid towards Cas, his fingers reaching forward to undo the buttons himself, trying not to think about how he wished they could be doing this under different circumstances. When Cas’s shirt was off, Dean eyed the wound on his shoulder. “How’d you get that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An angel came for me,” Cas replied as Dean reached for the first aid kit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Cas. Why didn’t you try to find us, we would have helped you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you’d want me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you think that? I told you to get to the bunker and you never showed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas didn’t meet Dean’s eyes, instead he focused on where Dean was carefully dabbing at the wound with some gauze. “I messed up. Metatron tricked me, the angels fell because of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Cas, that’s not on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Dean snapped. “It’s on Metatron.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was my grace-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit Cas, this wasn’t your fault!” Dean paused in the cleaning of Cas’ wound and his eyes met blue. “Look, we all make mistakes, we all trust the wrong people. You should’ve just talked to us, man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I could fix it,” Cas said quietly. “I told myself I’d come find you and Sam once I’d figured out how to fix the mess I made, but then the angels came after me and I didn’t want to put you in danger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about us. The bunker is warded, you’ll be safe there. I’ll look after you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Cas replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean could feel Cas looking at him as he placed a bandage over the wound and then handed Cas one of his shirts. “Here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas took the shirt without a word and once he put it on, Dean wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, hoping that it would help Cas stop shivering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive was long, and at one point Cas nodded off, slumping against Dean’s shoulder. Dean smiled softly and let his arm wrap around Cas’s shoulders, guiding him onto his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say it,” Dean whispered in a warning to Sam who had glanced in the rearview mirror at just the right moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Sam replied, but there was a smile in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean didn’t want to wake Cas when they got to the bunker, but he had no desire to carry the ex-angel inside either, so he was forced to shake him awake. “Cas buddy, we’re here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas groaned and rubbed at his eyes as he sat up. He pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders and let Dean guide him inside. Sam went off to his own room and Dean brought Cas to one of the empty rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can crash here and we can talk more in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas nodded sleepily and went to lie down on the bed. Dean watched him slide under the covers and then he shut the door and headed off to his own room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was rudely awakened, at around three thirty, by the sound of soft knocking on his door. He yawned and knuckled at his eyes as he said, “come in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas stood in the doorway, his hair wild and his blue eyes dancing with something Dean could only identify as fear. “Hello, Dean,” he said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to bother you… it’s just…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean didn’t know what gave it away, it might have been the spooked look in Cas’s eyes or the anxious way he held himself, but somehow he knew. “Nightmares?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas nodded slowly, avoiding Dean’s eyes. “Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean patted the bed next to him and pulled away the covers. “Come here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas hesitated at first but eventually he entered the room and shut the door, joining Dean in his bed. “I just keep seeing him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The angel that attacked you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well he’s gone, no one’s gonna hurt you again, I’ll make sure of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the next few days, Dean found out three things. One, Cas was a cuddler and liked to sleep with his head on Dean’s chest. Two, Cas looked extremely adorable in Dean’s old hoodies and sweatpants. And three, Dean was starting to realize that his feelings for Cas weren’t something he could continue ignore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third revelation came to him one morning when he woke up with a raging boner. Cas was curled in front of him and Dean’s dick was pressed up against Cas’s ass, and as much as he tried to will away his morning wood, he simply couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he tried to slip out of the bed to take care of it, but he was stopped when Cas’s hand wrapped around his arm and pulled him closer. “Uh, Cas,” Dean said, unsure if the ex-angel was awake or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Dean,” Cas replied. The sound of his sleep rough voice went straight to Dean’s cock and Cas must have felt it because he rocked back into it and Dean had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean-” Cas began just as Dean said “-I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Cas said as he shifted to look at Dean. “Being human is new to me, all these feelings are confusing, but the one thing that’s familiar to me, the one thing that stayed with me when I fell, was how I feel about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How you feel about me?” Dean echoed, his throat suddenly dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Cas turned so that he was fully facing Dean, their heads resting on the same pillow. “Am I wrong in thinking you feel the same way?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that depends on how </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel,” Dean replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas reached over with his hand and took one of Dean’s into his, guiding it down towards his crotch where Dean could feel a prominent bulge forming under his pants. “Does that answer your question?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean didn’t give himself time to second guess his actions, he just leaned forward and pressed his lips to Cas’s. Cas kissed him back instantly and Dean hooked a leg over one of Cas’s, allowing their erections to brush against each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas broke their kiss first and Dean blinked down at Cas, the ex-angel’s blue eyes were blown wide with desire. “Dean,” Cas said tentatively. “I’ve uh, I’ve never…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean placed a kiss to the corner of Cas’s mouth and smiled. “It’s okay. We don’t have to-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I want to,” Cas interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded. “We’ll take it slow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean resumed their kiss, grinding his hips downward with every shift of his body against Cas’s. Cas gasped under him and Dean grinned as he slipped his tongue into Cas’s mouth and reached between them. They both moved to get out of their pants and once they were tossed on the floor, Dean took both of them in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean,” Cas moaned as Dean dropped his head to Cas’ shoulder. “Can I…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, baby?” Dean asked as his hand slowed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I fuck you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean never thought he could have this, he never thought Cas would want this too, and he never thought he’d have the ex-angel under him begging to let him fuck him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah you can,” Dean replied. “But we’re gonna need some lube, hang on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean leaned over to pull a bottle from his nightstand drawer and he squirted some on his hand before leaning forward on his knees so he could reach back and press a finger into his hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean,” Cas said, reaching out to stop him, “let me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Dean asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas nodded. “Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well okay then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one fluid motion, Cas was sitting up and flipping them over so that he was on top. Cas reached for the lube and then laced his fingers with the thick substance. “Are you ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded as Cas began to lightly brush a finger against his hole. Dean took a breath as Cas pushed his pointer finger in up to the knuckle, he couldn’t help himself from rolling back into the pressure as Cas began to work him open. When he added a second finger, Dean actually whimpered and Cas grinned at the sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Dean gasped in between the thrusts of Cas’s fingers inside him, “for someone who’s never done this before, you sure are good at it.” Cas smiled at that and when his fingers brushed against Dean’s prostate Dean let out a moan. “Cas, just get in me already, this is torture.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips and then pulled his fingers free of his ass and lined himself up. “Are you ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, fuck, hurry up,” Dean groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Cas pressed the tip of his cock inside, Dean actually saw spots behind his eyes, and when Cas was fully seated, balls pressed against Dean’s ass, Dean was the first to grind downwards and a small ‘oh’ passed Cas’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved together fluidly and when Cas reached down to take Dean’s cock in his hand, Dean let his head fall back, willingly at Cas’s mercy. Cas worked him quickly, timing each pull of his hand with each thrust into Dean’s ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Cas,” Dean moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean,” Cas gasped, “I think I’m gonna-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dean agreed, “me too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came within seconds of each other, Cas spilling into Dean’s ass while Dean came over Cas’s hand, and when Cas pulled out of him and fell onto the bed beside him, Dean had to take a few moments to get his breath back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was… fucking awesome,” Dean said, still dazed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it was,” Cas agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean turned to look at Cas, a soft smile on his face as he ran a hand through Cas’ dark hair. “So, what does this mean for us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means that I want to be with you, if that’s what you want,” Cas replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded and leaned forward to place a kiss on Cas’s lips. “I do want that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Cas smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’ll figure this angel stuff out, okay? You don’t need to worry about them, anyone who tries to get to you will have to go through me first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas shifted so that he could rest his head on Dean’s chest while Dean continued to play with his hair. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean wanted to tell him then and there, wanted to tell him how long he’d been feeling this way, he wanted to kiss him softly and whisper </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But something held him back, now wasn’t the right time. Cas had just given up his virginity to Dean, and he wasn’t about to say something so heavy so quickly, he didn’t want to scare Cas away. Although, something deep inside him told him that Cas wasn’t going anywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean settled on kissing the top of Cas’s head and wrapping his arms tightly around the ex-angel. He stared at the door across from him, as if challenging someone to walk through it and try to take Cas from him. He knew no one would, they were safe in the bunker, but if the angel’s tried anything, he was ready, he would protect Cas until his dying breath. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this, come bother me on <a href="https://trenchcoatimpala.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>